


绵夜

by frenchvanilla0522



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2005, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, after UEFA Champions League final
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchvanilla0522/pseuds/frenchvanilla0522
Summary: Steven抱着他刚得来的大耳朵杯独自回了酒店房间，而Xabi去敲了敲他的队长的门。





	绵夜

**Author's Note:**

> 请选择性忽视生理知识，开车为了爽。一篇轻松愉快的PWP。  
（由于太羞耻了我试图写一篇比较含蓄一点的车……但是我太难了，我的腿肉一点都不好吃。）  
←_←时隔三年没写过文竟然一回来就写了人生中第一辆车，我也不知道我是咋想的（不是很长，有些别的想法，决定放在另一篇文里了。  
感谢观看以及可能有虫，如果影响阅读的话为此提前道歉！

比赛结束后已经过去了几个小时。

Xabi的耳边依然环绕着整座城市发出的呼喊声，球迷彻夜不息的唱歌，直至将整个伊斯坦布尔也变成了安菲尔德。他觉得这一夜很漫长，否则怎会有如此多值得铭记一生的时刻在心中反复回荡，却又短暂的令人怀疑是否仍在梦境中。他觉得自己全身轻飘飘的，双手却着实在发麻，或许是酒精的作用，或是过于兴奋而分泌的肾上腺素促使的结果。他需要去抓住些什么东西，好让自己冷静下来。

但是整个更衣室都醉醺醺的了，每个人都沉浸在酒精和胜利的味道里。球队正陆陆续续回自己的酒店房间，还有些人已经醉到需要队友帮忙扶回酒店房间了。Xabi意识到有人若有若无的注视着他，他抬头望去，而那人却已经早一步移开目光。

Steven站在门口，手上还抱着大耳朵杯，“嘿，你们都早点休息，明天我们还有要赶回利物浦的飞机呢。我先回去啦，晚安。”

Xabi听到身后有人带着醉意喃喃抱怨他们的队长太狡猾，趁大家不注意就把杯子带回去独享良宵了。他摇头笑了笑，想着自己也差不多该回去了。

从浴室出来后，他听见隔壁Steven酒店房间的用吹风筒的声音，犹豫了一下，还是去敲了敲门。Steven不到一会就打开了房间门，他带着笑意招呼Xabi进来。

“随便坐吧，还是说你进来只是为了多看一眼大耳朵杯的？”

Xabi抿着嘴笑了笑，眼里闪过一瞬狡黠，“难道我不能来看吗，skipper只愿意一个人抱着杯子睡觉？”

Steven眨了眨眼吸了一口气，“如果我说不愿意呢。”Xabi愣了愣，又重新勾起笑走过去坐在他的队长旁边。身边的人沉默了一会儿，最终还是忍不住支支吾吾地开口，“Xabi，刚才在场上庆祝的时候……”

“因为我喜欢，所以就这样做了。”

Steven愣了楞，身边的人却已经抢先一步作出反应，他的耳朵红的发烫，因为Xabi柔软的舌头在勾勒出耳廓的形状，被咬住耳垂的一瞬间刺激感带他回到了几个小时前那个转瞬即逝的亲吻，以及Xabi与此时同样的，意犹未尽的舔着Steven的耳朵。

“而你也想要，不然你不会在那个时候向我索吻，不是吗？”Steven觉得自己全身都僵硬了，Xabi在他的耳边低语道，“我仿佛还能听到球迷排山倒海的歌唱声，而就在那个时候，我亲了你。”

Steven搂住了他，把手抵在Xabi的肩膀上把他按在了床上，力度忍不住带了些酒后的失控，指尖在衣服布料上的摩擦却无比轻柔。他闭起眼，浅浅的吻上了Xabi的嘴。Xabi微微张开而诱使对方和他唇舌交缠，这个吻比刚刚场上若即若离的吻深得多，又染上了一丝情欲的意味，虽然西班牙人是最初被吻的一方，但他的反应很漂亮，轻咬着对方的唇瓣，直至Steven成为率先需要喘息的人。

Steven解开西班牙人身上薄薄一层衣物的束缚，沐浴后的肌肤比方才狂欢的酒意要冷静了些，还带着许引人情不自禁深入的芬芳，他们俩喝的都不至于醉，但身上仍是感觉火热热的烫，便不由自主加快了脱衣服的速度，而触手可及的地方又带着凌晨和冷气作用的微凉，两种温度交杂在一起，染上酒精的大脑无从思考过多，他现在只想让西班牙人染上属于他的味道。

Steven带着不舍的放开Xabi的嘴，又在唇角轻轻吻了下，才接着舔舐着他的下巴、脖子，再到胸膛、小腹。他隔着身上仅有的那层布料轻轻摩擦对方的性器，开口的声音低沉而沙哑，“Xabi……可以吗？”

“我喜欢你，Stevie。所以……做任何你想做的事情。”Xabi闭上眼回答道，而Steven浑身颤抖了一下，他用手指勾起对方的三角裤直至将其拉了下来。于是他含住了对方性器的尖端处，用嘴唇包裹住自己的牙齿，尽可能深的向前探去。

Xabi喘息的更厉害了，手指穿过Steven短而浓密的深棕色发梢，身下的刺激感令他迫切想抓住些什么东西。

Steven第一次帮别人口交，稍微生涩和缺乏技巧但依旧令西班牙人颤抖到无法说出完整的话来，他逐渐找到了更加取悦对方的方法，“快……快停下来，我要到了。”Xabi倚在床板上，他睁圆了眼，此时全身心的感官都用来为那个点而尖叫。

但是Steven不在乎，他退出来了些，张口舔了舔顶部。Xabi在他的高潮中颤抖着，而利物浦人只是吞咽了下去，还有些喷溅到了他的脸颊和脖子上。

“哎呀……抱歉。”Xabi将纸巾抽出递给了他的队长，表情有些崩溃。而Steven的嘴湿润着，脸颊泛红，看起来有些可爱。“不要道歉，是我自己这么做的……而你说过我可以做任何想做的事。”

Xabi眨了眨眼睛点头，带着一些高潮余韵后的茫然和迟钝。眼前的人带着微笑道，“我希望你开心，Xabi。”他叫对方名字时候的嗓音格外柔软，被喜欢的人珍惜着的感觉几乎要使Xabi再次喘息起来。“因为我真的很开心，我想我应该和你说说。”

“我……我感觉自己整个晚上都在心里质问着自己，这一切是真实发生的吗？中场休息前我感觉自己血液都凝固了，胃部强烈痛着和可怕的下坠感，我不知道这一切是怎么发生的，我不想创造欧冠决赛历史上最耻辱的被击败记录，更不愿意我们和利物浦一同被刻在耻辱柱上，让本该是梦幻的一夜成为梦靥……所以我想，下半场一定要扳回一个来，哪怕只有一个。“

Xabi搂住对方的腰，另一只手揉着蓬松的头发，安静的听着他接着说道，“但是下半场的事态又扭转的太快了，十分钟前的我还在为半场结果无比懊恼，还立下了那样的誓言……实际上，那个头球打进之后，我只剩下强烈的愿望，让利物浦再进更多的球，我的头脑清空的只剩这一目标。再后来就有了Vladimir的那个进球，和你……进的球。“

Xabi感受都了身上的人更用力的回搂着自己，他仿佛要将对方一同揉进自己的灵魂中。”至于庆祝时的那个吻……我想这么做很久了，Xabi，我也喜欢你。“

西班牙人垂下眼帘，嘴角挂着柔软的笑。”我没想到来这儿的第一个赛季就做到了……可以称得上是伟大的事情，而且是和你一起，skipper。”

他们再次抱在一起吻到两个人都气喘吁吁，Xabi的眼中带着几分被情欲冲昏理智的释放感，他也早就感受到对方勃起的弧线。“来……操我。我想感觉到你在我的身体内。”

Steven俯身在床头摸索出瓶子和安全套，他挤出一些在手指上，轻轻将它搓的更温热些，食指探入对方的紧窄，接着是更多。打开Xabi比他想象中的要容易多，而Xabi也显得有些急切，他不停催促Steven进入。

“如果疼要和我说，不准硬撑。”Steven低下头去吻了身下人的侧颈，他的手指轻缓地抽出，更明显强烈的压力取而代之。他们就是很容易找到适合彼此的节奏，一如同平日里的默契。Steven深深吸了口气，“我试着要……再温柔点对待你，但是太难了sweetheart，这太难了……”

“来吧，没关系。”Xabi试图找到让对方挺得更深入的姿势，他的勃起随着两人起伏的韵律摩擦着Steven的腹部，床随着每个动作而吱吱作响，身体被连接处的愉悦感勾得如触电般发颤。“Make me come, skipper.”

而这是他最后一句能完整说完的话，之后除了低喘就是叫着自家队长的名字，然后用母语断断续续的喃喃自语，他已经找不到足够的英文词语来描述自己的感受了。他双臂环绕在利物浦人的脖子上，尽可能地将自己固定着和他一起——不然他怀疑自己的身体会可能因为太爽而散掉了。

Steven躺下来靠在Xabi旁边，享受着足够温暖的性爱后拥抱。片刻后，他给了西班牙人一个湿漉漉的吻，然后轻轻退开，Xabi发出一声小小的抗议，利物浦人安抚的揉了揉他的头发，“我只是去拿点热毛巾给你清理一下。”

接着他才看见了放在床边的大耳朵杯，他红着脸提醒身边的恋人。“快点睡亲爱的，我不想你因为体力不支而在巡游大巴上掉下去。然后我就会成为这件事的罪魁祸首而被整个安菲尔德嘘上一辈子。”

Xabi被他说话时一本正经的语气逗乐了，“我永远也想不到安菲尔德会嘘他们的Captain Fantastic——当然，我也不会掉下去的，你想让我变成那样你至少还需要连着好几个晚上来操我。”他故作挑衅状的看了一眼Steven，而后者则若无其事的点点头，“好啊，明晚来我家吧。”


End file.
